


Angel's Past

by Novasaur



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: But Also Hella Straight, F/F, F/M, Hella Bisexual, OC backstory, This Is My Child And I Love Her, hella gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novasaur/pseuds/Novasaur
Summary: Surviving in a post apocalyptic world isn't easy.Especially when most of the issue is the people in this already dead world.





	1. Chapter 1

**_AHH I'm so excited to be back and rewriting my first ever completed story!_ **

**_Lemme be honest here, the original was a pretty shitty story but that doesn't matter because I only have the 3rd-5th chapter of the original saved, the rest is deleted xD_ **

**_Anyways, I hope ya'll enjoy <3_ **

**========================**

_** Chapter One: Meet Angel Hawke ** _

**========================**

 

Silence rafted threw the old apartment, the wood rotting away at the old furniture. In the living room a old dart board sat above the TV, the holes in it too large to be darts as they were from a knife, similar holes in the wall next to the dart board.

In the living room sat a thirteen year old girl on the couch, a knife on the old wooden coffee table in front of her as she had her legs pulled up to her body, arms wrapped around her legs as she had seemed to doze off sometime during the night.

It was around one in the morning when the front door opened, rising the teen from her very awkward sleeping position, she brunette blinked her brown eye's open for a moment before stretching out her back and glancing over at the door to reveal her mother who had walked into the old apartment.

_Alone._

**_Again._ **

"Oh, hi Angel, what are you doing up?" Her mother asked, shutting and locking the door behind her before moving into the old living room, there wasn't much in the old room other then the old coffee table, a old dart board, worn out couch, and some old, slightly damaged paintings hanging off the wall. But it was good  _enough_.

"Oh, um." Angel spoke before stifling a yawn as her mother sat down beside her. "I was waiting for you and dad, but a actually fell asleep" she gave her mother a sheepish, yet tired smile before it seemed to fade away as she asked "By the way, where is he?"

"He said he had something to do before he comes home, he should be home soon." Her mother stated plainly, propping her legs up on the coffee, letting out her own yawn before saying "Why don't you head up to bed?"

Angel quickly shook her head, brushing off her mothers last sentence before asking, or more like stating; "Don't you find it just the least bit strange dad always has  _something_  he needs to do before coming home every night? Do you even know what he's doing?"

Her mother a exasperated sigh. "We went over this last time, what your father does with his time is his business. I honestly don't care as long as he doesn't get himself killed." Angel's mother, Katie finally retracted her legs from on top the coffee table and stood up, glancing down at Angel. "He will be fine, stop worrying. Now off you go to bed."

"Fine, fine." Angel spoke, stifling another yawn as she got off the couch and sent her mother a short, lazy wave. "Night."

 

**========================**

 

_Three AM._

**_Three AM._ **

_Where the living hell is he?_

Katie was seated at the old wooden kitchen table in the run down kitchen, tapping her damaged nails on said table in annoyance, letting out long and tired breaths in exhaustion. She would never express her concerns for her husband in front of Angel, her daughter didn't need to share the same worries as herself.

After around twenty minutes the front door finally opened, jolting Katie out her tired stance as she stood up and walked over to the front door, leaning against the wall as her husband locked the front door.

The second her husband turned around he jumped in surprise, taking a quick intake of breath before letting out a exasperated sigh. "Oh- Katie it's just you. You startled m-"

"Where the hell have you been?!" Katie demanded, a cold glare rested upon the man in front of her. "You said you wouldn't be long, it's been over three hours!"

"I know, I kn-"

"Don't you dare I know me Ethan, where the hell were you?!" Katie was speaking in a hushed yell, doing her best not to wake up Angel. "You sure as hell better not be hiding  _anything_  from me."

"Would you calm your shit Katie for five seconds and listen to me?!" Ethan let out a large breath of annoyance. "My outing took longer then I expec-"

"What was your so called 'outing' Ethan? You've never actually told me where you run off to every night, do you not trust me? Is that is?" Katie hissed, giving the man in front of her the coldest of glares.

"Jesus Christ Katie would you shut up!?" Ethan snapped, only to received a irritated snort from Katie before she continued talking again.

"If the world hadn't gone to shit, I would of already  _left_." And with that, Katie turned around and headed back to their shared room. "Let me know when you would like to tell me what the hell is going on." and with that she walked back into her room, careful to shut the door behind her quietly.

"That women is more then I can handle." Ethan muttered under his breath, leaning against the door with a frusterated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Now, if only they had a damn clue where their daughter  _actually_  was.

 

**========================**

 

Moving down the chilly streets of Chicago Quarantine Zone was terrifying to say the least.

Due to it being curfew, soldiers pretty much littered the Quarantine Zone entrances, which was a.... issue to say the least.

Angel wasn't particularly headed anywhere specific, she just wanted to be rid of this horrid place for at least a  _hour_  if possible. The issue was that she had never actually gotten out of the quarantine zone, she was trying to find a way out.

Preferably the smuggling tunnel normally used by her parents, but of course that was near to impossible to find.

The officials would never admit it, but this quarantine zone was going down to shit quickly. Infected were getting in more then usual, the Fireflies were consistently attacking, and it looked as tough the soldiers here have been more then halved. The only thing that worried Angel was what were to happen if the military finally  _failed_.

Angel slowly continued threw the alleyways of the city, her eye's darting all over the place in hopes of not running into and soldiers, she had been doing this for only about a month and have seemed to be doing alright so far.

"C'mon we have to hurry back." a hushed tone could be heard up ahead.

_Who the fuck was that?_

"I'm aware, come on!" another voice hissed back.

_Jinxed myself. I'm fucking screwed._

Angel was quick to bend down behind some old trash bins as rapid foot steps could be heard approaching the Alleyway.

"Come on Zack!" Now that voice sounded very  _young_.

Would she risk looking? She would probably risk looking.

Angel would peak around the side of the bin, taking notice as two teens ran into the alley, one of them slowing down to a stop and breathing deeply. "Give me a minute Luke, It's only four and I need a breather."

"Four! We have to be back by six for military drills, if we're not we will be in shit again!" The guy, Luke snapped.

_Military Drills? Boarding school kids?_

The younger of the two, Zack had slightly dark skin, a short cut brown hair, and bright blue eye's, the boy was wearing a Black hoodie, some dark blue torn jeans, and some old black runners.

The other guy, Luke had Black hair, light skin, and Blue eye's, what he was wearing was somewhat similar as he was wearing a dark grey hoodie, torn light grey jeans, and some old white runners that had turned grey over time.

_Quite the interesting pair._

"God I don't have the energy of a god forsaken rabbit! calm your shit and let me take a breather." the other boy, Zack seemed to groan in annoyance towards his friends antics.

_The guess is that they snuck out... Wait snuck out? Maybe they know a way out the City....._

Angel took a deep breath, taking a quick moment before standing up into the open. "Um, Hi. Sorry to rain on your litt-" She cut herself off as both boys noticed her, the elder of the two pulling a gun on her. "Okay, shit! Don't shoot me I'm not a soldier, nor am I infected."

"Then who the hell are you?" Luke snapped, his eye's not leaving Angel, tough Zack seemingly rolled his eye's.

"Oh for  _fucks_  sake Luke, she doesn't even look older then me, and she's unarmed. Put your damn gun down" The other teen snorted before Zack reached up, pushing his friends gun down in annoyance before looking back at Angel. "But who are you? Better question, how long have you been here?"

"Long enough to know your name is Zack, and this assholes name is Luke." And started in a bored tone, rolling her eyes. "And that you both are heading somewhere for military drills, so I'm guessing boarding school?" Angel finished in a sort of smart ass tone with a short smirk.

"Fucking stalker." Luke muttered under his breath before quickly putting in, "Is there something you need? We sort of need to get going" Luke had clearly had enough of this conversation before it even started.

"You guys must of been somewhere, might it been out of the quarantine zone?"  _please don't shoot me_ _for this._

"Why do you ask?" it was Zack who cut in this time, seeming more curious then pissed off.

Which was a good thing.

"I've been looking for a way out the quarantine zone, and if you guys know how to get out it would be nice if you could show me......" Angel was really pushing it at this point seeing as she had only just  _met_  these guys, but it was worth a shot seeing as she was no longer at gunpoint.

Both and Zack and Luke exchanged a look of confusion. It wasn't everyday some girl just randomly  _popped out_  into the middle of a alleyway and asked for help. Hell when does that  _ever_ happen?

"Um, I think your out of luck because w-" Luke had started, tough Zack was quick to cut in. " _I_ can help you out if you want."

"Are you fucking retarded Zack? You don't even know this girl?!" Luke snapped, turning to his friend.

"I'm aware, and  _you_  don't have to go, but _I_ will." Zack pointeded out before he looked away from Luke who snorted in response.

"Have fun getting yourself killed, your a helpless puppy without me." That comment caused a short giggle to come from the brunette.

Zack ignored Luke this time, his attention turned back on Angel. "Meet me here around Midnight tomorrow?" Zack asked, to which Angel nodded. "Will do."

"Okay, I'd hate to interrupt you love birds." The teen commented sarcastically with the roll of his eyes. "But we gotta go." Luke finally finished with a overly annoyed tone, to which Zack scoffed in irritation and embarrassment to the comment then finally nodded in agreement as Luke glanced at Angel who got the hint pretty quick, stepping out of the way of the two.

"See ya" Zack said quickly before following Luke as he excited out the other end of the Alleyway, leaving Angel by herself once more.

"Tomorrow's going to be  _very_  interesting indeed."

**========================**

**_ANDDDDD......... WE'RE DONE WITH CHAPTER ONE!_ **

**_I HOPE YA'LL ENJOYED BECAUSE I'M GLAD TO FINALLY HAVE THIS FIRST CHAPTER DONE AND OVER WITH XD_ **

**_In between writing the first and last authors note, I dug up the first two chapters of the originals Angel's Past, and its so cringey xD_ **

**_The last chapter was never backed up tough xD_ **

**_Anyways, I'll see ya'll next time!_ **

**_P E A C E :D_ **

**========================**

**_Word Count: 19_ ** **_50_ **


	2. Chapter 2

_**\- - - - - - - - - -** _

  
_**Ayeee, we're back at it again!** _

_**For anyone confused about the timeline of this story, it starts pre-The Last Of Us, I don't have a EXACT time frame but the story starts well over a year or two (most likely more) before The Last Of Us starts.** _ _**She's 13(?) At this point of the story and by the end she should be 17.** _

_**By the time this fic finishes however, it'll be just a little bit after The Last Of Us end's.** _

_**Also, this shit show of a chapter is pretty much the fine lining of "I needed a filler chapter. I cannot do filler chapters" xD** _

_**Now that you have a time frame, I hope you all enjoy, and let's get on with the story.** _

 

_**\- - - - - - - - - -** _

 

The morning after the events of the previous night was tense and uncomfortable for Angel as she walked out of her room and into the small apartment's old kitchen.

Her mother was in there with her father, neither of them paying attention to each other as they ate some old food that was long past its expirey date.

"Morning?" the brunette's greeting sounded more like a question as Angel walked over to the kitchens counter and pushed herself up, sitting on top of it with a confused glance between her father and mother.

Neither of them bothered to reply, as both of them seemed to be sucked into a bad mood over something. Something Angel couldn't quite place her finger on.

"Well, it's nice to see you guys too." The girl grumbled, rolling her eye's as her mother simply grunted in response.

The silence seemed to be dragged out for a few more minutes until her father suddenly stood up, no words spoken as he left the kitchen.

"Dad?" Angel asked, slipping off the counter top and walking after him, quickly noticing he was walking to the front door.

The man stopped, turning around to look at his daughter in confusion.

"Where are you going?"

Ethan simply stared at Angel for a moment, seeming to figure out how he was going to respond. "I have some things I need to do." He finally responded, grabbing the door handle and opening said door.

"Can I come?" Angel asked, a hopeful look entering her face. It had been awhile since she had been allowed to go out with him or her mother.

But the girl recieved no response as her father walked out the door and shut it behind him.

Angel let out a loud huff in irritation. She shouldn't of been surprised, it was always the same quiet response to her.

The sound of a chair being pushed out could be heard from the kitchen as her mother stood up, walking out of the kitchen and towards Angel, ruffling her daughters hair.

"Don't take it too hard." Katie smiled, the soft tone in her voice sounding forced. "He's just distracted."

The women opened the door shortly after, moving to walk out before turning to speak to her daughter. "Stay in the house, and don't get into trouble please." and with that, she shut the door.

Angel stood silent in the empty apartment for a few moments, her lips pulled into a frown.

That was when a idea seemed to slip into her head, heading into her bedroom, the teen shut her door before walking over and opening the window.

No one would miss her for just  _a few hours._

 

_**\- - - - - - - - - -** _

 

Angel had only left the the small apartment her and her parents shared about two hours prior. Wondering through the Quarantine Zone in a attempt to find something to do.

The same city. Every single day.

There was one thing she did absolutely love though. Not too far from where the brunette resided was actually a man who sold animals, more specifically dogs.

In all these desperate times all the animals were usually used for food, except for the occasional dog who got lucky enough to be trained and bought for some sort of use.

Only to soon most likely be torn apart by a pack of clickers.

But Angel? She liked to just go see the animals, like a kid running around the pet shop excited to see all the puppies.

The brunette wasn't a stranger to this part of the Quarantine Zone, as a matter of fact she knew the name of the man who sold these animals.

Thomas.

Her mother once referred to him as  _'Thomas the Tank Engine'_ , whatever the hell that was supposed to mean.

But Thomas knew of Angels assistance, not by name but rather by annoyance.

She was not a welcomed guest, she was always shooed away the second she was caught.

But today, she hadn't been seen  _yet!_

The pale skinned girl slowly snuck pass Thomas, being pre-occupied with someone eyeing up one of the animals, Angel slunk by unnoticed.

When Angel reached the back of his little makeshift shack of some sort, Angel quickly took note of the cages. Currently three dogs, two cats, and a chicken.

However the brunette couldn't help but crouch down beside one of the cages on the ground, taking a look at one magnificent looking black dog.

At least she thought it was a dog. It could of easily been a German Shepard, but the animal held quite a few wolf like features it really put her off.

The animal had noticed the brunettes presence, turning angry brown eyes and letting out a loud snarl, a clear untrusting fear seeming to be locked within the animal.

This seemed to alert Thomas as the dark haired man turned around, locking his green eyes on Angel that was soon followed by a annoyed scowl.

"What did I say to you about going near my animals you fucking rat!?" The yelling seemed to snap Angel out of her thoughts, pushing herself to her feet and locking her eyes on Thomas.

"Scram kid!"

Angel didn't need to be told twice as she quickly ran off of the scene, leaving the snarling animal behind.

But something seemed to nag at the back of Angels mind. She doubted this would be the last time she would see the canine.

_She would be back for him._

_**\- - - - - - - - - -** _

 

_**I usually like to push for 2,000 words at least but I don't know what else to write x'D next chapter will be more interesting x)** _

_** Word Count: 1068 ** _


End file.
